


Attached

by MarinaNina



Series: Lucy does her thing in Hogwarts [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaNina/pseuds/MarinaNina
Summary: Dumbledore couldn't avoid getting attached to the four Pevensie.
Series: Lucy does her thing in Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Harry potter

Dumbledore couldn't avoid getting attached to the four Pevensie. 

This time, however, it all starts with the little Gryffindor. Dumbledore was in his office in one of his sleepless night. Susan and Harry had seen Tom coming back to life, and all he could think was that they were not ready for this war. He sighed. An old men like himself, Dumbledore needed to protect the next generation. What good was all his power if he couldn't protect his Legacy with it?  
He felt someone coming up the stairs and sat in his desk, curiosity perking up. It was Lucy Pevensie. The girl had seen what he hadn't, and realized her Defense teacher was a Death Eater pretending to be an Auror. She had stood her ground and explained the situation in front of officials without losing her composure. Lucy Pevensie hadn't look like a 13, almost 14 if he wasn't mistaken, teenager.  
"Ah. Miss Pevensie" Dumbledore smiled "I see that you too has trouble to find sleep"  
"I find that if we look too hard, the thing we're looking for sometimes escapes us Professor. I'm not worried. I'm sure sleep is around somewhere, everyone else seems to find it"  
The Professor smiled at the girl. Quite unique one indeed.  
"I have a important reason to be here today, however." Lucy said looking Dumbledore in his eyes "I think I know how Lord Voldemort is keeping himself alive."

Peter Pevensie looked at him straight in the eyes and spoke with confidence. Two days after Lucy had come up to him in the middle of the night, sharing the same suspicion he already had about Tom splitting his soul in prices, he had agreed to meet with the four and hear some ideas. There was nothing to lose at this point, and Albus knew best than to underestimate children. It was impressive that Lucy had managed to pice it together at her young age, of course, she had destroyed that diary, so maybe she had felt something.  
"If no one knows Professor, if we do this in secrecy... maybe we can avoid a second war" The plan was, for certain, worth a try.  
"Doing things as you suggest, would put a weight into you and your siblings shoulders" Dumbledore sighed "I would rather not involve children"  
Peter smiled a little "I think we are already involved Professor. Lucy and Susan have already faced him. Besides, Lucy decided to get involved, so I don't have a choice"  
They all looked to the younger occupant of the room who smiled at then, with a look far to innocent to be true .  
As they made the agreements, one by one the students hugged Peter and left to their dorms. Leaving the older brother with the Professor. Peter sighed.  
"Professor, thank you for your help"  
"I'm the one who needs to Thank you Peter"  
The boy smiled a little "They can do it, you know? I have faith in my siblings. But I worry."  
"It's a weight, being the older, I imagine"  
Peter smiled at that "It's my weight Professor, and I carry it proudly"

Months later, when Peter was siting with him at Order meetings, making plans and leading the organization, Dumbledore reflected that he carried a lot of weights with dignity. Because the 18 years old was managing to share some of his burdens. And there had been a long time since Dumbledore had managed to really receive the help that he needed to lead the war efforts. 

Needles to say, he became attached to Peter and saw the younger man as a friend. 

Dumbledore saw Susan before she saw him. Under the pretense of taking a year to travel around before starting her study in Transfiguration at Cambridge Witchcraft University, Susan was, in truth, hunting for pieces of Voldemort. Dumbledore had been wary of this part of the plan, as Susan was quite young and he would rather do the hunting himself. However the plan was to do it in secret, and she was the perfect candidate.  
"Professor" Susan smiled  
"Miss Pevensie. Good to see you doing well. How was your journey?"  
"I have good news. Peter had a revelation in on of the Order meetings as he walked around. RAB is Regulus Black" Dumbledore blinked at that. That was a pleasant surprise, young Regulus had turned around in the end. He hoped to be able to tell this to Sirius. "It took some sneaking around, but I had a chat with the slave, Sirius keeps." She opened her purse and gave him what used to be a chance of survival to Voldemort. "Also destroyed the ring" she gave him said ring in sequence "Edmund and Lucy went to the chamber and got a fang from the dead snake. They gave to me over break."  
"You've manage more in four months than I in years my dear girl"  
"I have a lot of help. Really, you and Edmund are the ones figuring out where they are. I'm just taking it" Dumbledore laughed a little at that. "You're to kind" he told her  
"There's one more thing. Apparently Beatrix was keeping something in her vault. Don't you think..." Dumbledore paused.  
"Getting in Gringots is going to be vey hard" he sighed  
"Professor I think there is a way we can talk the goblins in helping us" Dumbledore blinked. And as he listened Susan talking about goblin etiquete and politics he thought that they could have avoided a lot of confusion if someone had seen the things Susan was pointing out, when researching the Goblins. Of course, there is the matter of the prejudice and all... but Susan mind worked in interesting directions, using cultural traits to make the Goblins more open to what they needed. She and Edmund would be a good pair working in foreign relations. 

And when they finally got their hands in Ton's pice of soul, when Susan took it to destroy, and they made plans for a next meeting Dumbledore couldn't help himself. "I hope, Miss Pevensie, that after the war, you'll busy yourself to help this old men with other begins who we have been at odds" Susan paused  
"If you need a diplomat, I recommend Edmund, sir"  
"No, no... nothing of the sort. I just appreciate your point of view in other cultural traditions" Susan smiled  
"It will be my pleasure professor, to discuss this over a cut off tea when this is over. I'll even tell you that if everything I have fails and every one of Edmund's strategies led to dead ends, we can just send Lucy. No one resists her." Dumbledore laughed, not really sure if the woman was joking or not. 

And as the 17 years old disappeared Dumbledore noticed that he had already become attached to the girl. 

Dumbledore blinked when Edmund gave him the diadem. "Susan can destroy it"' he sighed "I found it in the came and go room"  
Dumbledore carefully placed the object at the side and nodded to his Phonex who flew out of the window. "Thank you my boy. This was really well thought of you" Edmund smiled as they prepared to another lesson in Tom Riddle's life.  
When they finally ended the memories for the day, and discussed it Edmund paused. "There is something I think you should know sir" He showed Dumbledore his hand. The words 'I must respect authority' were engraved in his skin. "That old toad woman, is making the students do this as detention"  
Albus felt his temper rise in a way he hadn't in many many years. He must have shown in his eyes, because Edmund gave a step back, even if he had kept staring in the Professor eyes. Dumbledore respected him for that. "I think a talk with the high inquisitor is in order" Edmund nodded go him serious.  
"Of course. We might want to invite Madam Bones to this too" Dumbledore nodded, Edmund's plan suggestion already unfolding in his head with no need to better discussion. It was impressive how the boy has a mind of a politician. He just hoped young Lucy didn't end up in detention, or no one would hold Edmund from snapping at Dolores. 

He had learned that the 15, almost 16, years old boy had a very mature mindset and would likely end up changing a lot of their current laws, and was also very protective of his young sister. They all were very protective of each other, but Lucy's clear disregard for her own safety made her the center of the Pevensie's worries. Dumbledore hoped to be alive long enough to see Edmund enter the ministry and start making changes, because he had become really attached to Edmund and wanted to see the boy grow.

Lucy Pevensie managed to be an enigma to Albus. Since she walked in his office the end week of the last term the fight against Voldemort had changed a lot. He was grateful for that.  
"I think... " She sighed "That Harry needs someone else to teach him Professor" Dumbledore sighed "he's getting worse'' she added.  
"I suspected but.." "you should talk to him"  
Dumbledore paused looking a t the girl "This is not working. He feels like you don't care. Harry's pushing his friends away and that's how you get consumed by darkness"  
Hours later, when Lucy had already left Albus decided to send a letter to Harry, asking him to stop by for some lemon drops. 

The young girl smiled at him as she told him about the student organization to learn defense. "Harry needs this for sure, if we want him to fight Tom" Albus nodded a little distracted  
"Sir, if the plan is to work, we need to focus on taking that pice of soul out of Harry. And I think I have an idea"  
It was funny, Lucy was the younger, but solutions to the trick situations came to her even faster than to her siblings. Once she told him that a lion had whispered her the answer.  
He had doubts of her role in the war? Yes. He could see the worries in her siblings and he feared letting such a young girl take so much responsibility. Lucy, however, carried the burden as if weightless. As if it had always been hers. Dumbledore could see why no one managed to dislike her, she inspired a special kind of faith. 

Lucy Pevensie was an enigma. One that Albus was quite attached to, and had no intention of figuring ir out.

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so please be kind


End file.
